Read Between the Lines
by Jennifer Darknight
Summary: A collection of oneshots dealing with most likely the most underrated pairing in FMA fandom, AlxSheska! Rated T to be safe. Story 11: Flowers were a symbol of romance... [Manga or Animeverse]
1. Kittens

Well, here we are...my 100 theme challenge for AlxSheska, most likely one of the more cracked-up pairings in Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction(which I don't think gets enough love. . ). All but 5 of the themes I thought up myself, and the 5 I didn't think up came from the SatoshixRisa 100 themes collection on the Feather White LiveJournal community.

These themes will have all sorts of different timelines and plots, and some will be related, and some won't...it just depends on what mood I'm in at the time when I write them. They will also range from shortfics to drabbles, to flat out oneshots, depending on my mood and the story. But if you're ever in the mood for something new, or just a simple romance oneshot to add to your diet as you wade through the countless fanfiction on here...

Oh yes! I forgot! Every story will have AlxSheska, but there will also be other pairings mentioned, such as EdxWinry, RoyxRiza, maybe even a little bit of RoyxEd dashed in (hehe). I'm trying to appeal to most of the fandom here, despite writing a set of oneshots dealing with the most cracked up pairing in the universe. ()

Oh, and I should probably do the normal disclaimer...Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine. If it was, then Al and Sheska would have paired up a long time ago, and Fury would have been a more integral character (he's just so cute!).

Okay...here we go!

**

* * *

**

**Theme**: #1: Kittens

**Rating**: G

**Genre**: Romance/Fluff

**Timeline**: Post Conqueror of Shamballa; AlxAlter!Sheska, as well as EdxAlter!Winry

**Words**: 476

It was the only gift that Sheska could think of for him. Sure, the two had known each other relatively well, especially due to their frequent run-ins while on the way to numerous errands (he to the university, and she to the library), as well as the occasional home-visit on their off-days. But even with all that, the only truly concrete thing she really knew about Alphonse Elric (besides his unconditional love for his elder brother) was that he loved cats and fluffy animals more than just about anything else.

Not that she wouldn't have wanted to figure out more about him, at least more that he would be willing to tell without hiding it behind one of the famed "Al smiles", as she called them…but Alphonse was busy helping his brother with his new wife (and Winry tended to be a pain when she wasn't messing with some sort of machinery—something she couldn't do since she was now six months pregnant) and Sheska had her parents' bookstore to run (as well as books to read at the library). It made her sigh sometimes, and wish that they weren't as busy as they were, but there was just no stopping it.

Though…despite her hammering heart and building fears (_what if he didn't like it? What if I had been wrong about what breed to choose? What if his brother wouldn't let him keep it? _So many thoughts were running through her head at that moment that an entire dictionary couldn't fit it all in), she had handed Alphonse that cute brown-and-gray tabby with a small blush forming on her face, which only got bigger as the moments wore on.

But she didn't expect him to blush the way he did, his gentle smile seeming to pierce right through her and replace what was taken out with a warm and fuzzy feeling akin to drinking hot apple cider on a cold winter day. She also didn't expect him to take the kitten with an affection that one might give an old lover, or perhaps a really close friend, and name the little thing "Sheska" ("She looks like you," he had told her, scratching the cat behind the ears. "She even has your eyes.").

But that was nothing compared to the surprise she felt when, three days later, he held out a snow-white kitten to her, with an expression that was almost begging her to take it, as if his own feelings relied on it. She had smiled at him and named the little thing Alphonse.

However…

The most frightening part was…

That the two cats ended up mating and breeding almost the second the two ran into each other, and they were old enough to mate.

And Alphonse just looked at the two cats, and then at Sheska, an almost…_knowing_ twinkle in his gray eyes.


	2. Library

**Theme**: #2: Library

**Rating**: G

**Genre**: Romance/kinda fluffy/slight angst

**Timeline**: Mid-game Bluebird's Illusion; onesided AlxSheska, RoyxEd hints, if you squint a little, and EdxWinry.

**Words**: 529

"Hi, Al!"

"Good morning. I've brought back some of my books today."

"Oh, okay. Put them back in the usual spot, ok?"

"Okay. Thank you."

Little did Sheska know that the books Alphonse Elric brought in were hardly touched from the time they got home to when they were brought back today, not much of a hint of use on the cover and pages. It was the only contact that he had with her, if you could call it that, and to Al, any contact was better than nothing.

He wondered when he started doing this. When he started going to the library everyday just to catch a glimpse of her face, and to hear that bright voice that seemed to make his heart set on fire. He had only been human a short time, and to get the emotions that come with a fully-grown body that didn't experience puberty was part of the deal, but…

Why her? Couldn't it have been someone like Winry, who had a habit of visiting him in Central while his brother was at work ("Becoming the best tea-server in the Amestris Military," Ed had grumbled one day, "Damn it, Mustang just loves to make me suffer, doesn't he?!"), as well as on special occasions (she gave him a stuffed cat for his birthday—since Al had a bedroom now to put it in, he was overjoyed). She doted on him, cared about him, and treated him better than any other woman had treated him in his entire life, save his mother. She was a person he also might have had a CHANCE with.

But Sheska? That was almost as much of a shock to him as it was to his brother, and Ed had let out a rant that nearly woke up the entire neighborhood when he heard. She wasn't anything like his vision of the perfect woman, after all—Sheska was nitpicky, poor at keeping house, distracted, and spent more times with her nose in books than his brother did. What about her made his heart beat so fast? What about that smile of hers made him just want to melt into a puddle? What about her made him want to…

A blush formed on his cheeks, and Alphonse shook his head, forcing the thoughts out. His eyes went down to the book that sat on the table in front of him, and he sighed.

Here he was, eyes dreamy, heart racing, palms not just a little sweaty as he thought about the bustling librarian, and she was about as oblivious to him as Ed was to the fact that Mustang gave him 'looks' whenever his back was turned (Personally, Al hoped that Ed would give up the act and marry Winry already).

But he wouldn't say anything to her. He wouldn't say a word—he'd just watch and wait, and maybe hope that one day she'd look his way.

After all, he didn't think Sheska would believe him if he said that he only really read 16 of those 28 books he checked out, and that the only reason he went to the library every morning was to just see her face…

_No,_ Alphonse decided, _I'd best keep it to myself for now. _


	3. Poetry

**Theme**: #3: Poetry

**Rating**: G

**Genre**: Romance/slight angst/fluff

**Timeline**: Mid-series; One Sided AlxSheska

**Words**: 204

Poetry was writing down the words of your heart, he was told. It would tell you everything inside the writers' soul, only in those simple stanzas and combinations of words that in some ways, made even the most complex alchemy look simple. A transmutation circle of emotions, one could say.

Ed thought that it was stupid; it just didn't make sense on a scientific level, and it didn't matter what you said if you couldn't back it up with your actions.

Al thought that it made sense; it was something that went beyond human understanding, and if you couldn't express what you felt openly, the words would accentuate the thoughts of one who didn't have the luxury of a body to act on his thoughts with.

Ed had always thought that the notebook Al started to carry around was an alchemy notebook, much like his own; but instead it carried the thoughts and dreams of the owner, all transmuted in a work of linguistic art.

After all, even when all things turn to dust, this will still remain…

And she had a photographic memory, so even when he was gone, she would still remember the words that he could never say, but always felt.


	4. Journal

**Theme**: #81: Journal

**Rating**: G

**Genre**: Romance/Angst

**Timeline**: Post-series, AlxSheska (kinda)—linked to Theme #3 ("Poetry")

**Words**: 131

She had found the journal sitting alone in a stack of books, obscured by the morning light and any form of illumination that might show the words on its now yellowed pages.

Winry told her that he would have wanted her to read it, but the young woman couldn't bring herself to touch it, in fear of those old feelings returning, and the unsaid words rising to her throat.

After all, he was now only ten, and had not an inkling of remembrance of her; what she had felt for him then, and the words that were on the pages now…they were lost in the sands of time, never to be let out again.

So Sheska would just hug the journal and cry, the words running through her photographic memory still.


	5. Dreams

**Theme**: #33: Dream

**Rating**: G

**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Angst/Fluff

**Timeline**: Post-CoS, AlxSheska

**Words: **834

* * *

It didn't take until the first night for the dreams to start kicking in, after the initial memories had set him off. Words left unsaid, hands left unbrushed, and thoughts left unthought in fear that somehow, the one whom the thoughts were directed to would hear and recoil from disgust or fear. Al wasn't sure which it was, and as he had drifted off into his own restless sleep, he honestly didn't care.

He hadn't told her how he'd felt at that time, obviously. A hunk of armor couldn't exactly give someone like her what she needed in a relationship, no matter how strong or how tender the feelings were. Women liked to be held and kissed—things he couldn't feel or experience due to his own condition. And if you even counted that out, the woman had a mind that was light-years ahead of his own, so even intellectually bonding with her wasn't an option…or so he had thought. He wasn't good enough, he wasn't smart enough, he wasn't masculine enough, he wasn't old enough…the list went on and on. Excuses of a lovesick child who was too cowardly to say anything beyond a simple 'hello' and 'thank you'.

Thinking about it now, he really was a coward. If he had remembered his feelings when he got his body back and was still home, perhaps he would have gained the courage to express what he had felt before but couldn't—though the chances of being shot down were high. Perhaps he still would have hid.

But all the perhaps thinking in the world wasn't going to make those moments return to him. Moments lost, all flickered away like the light that Al shut off before his head hit the pillow. All those opportunities weren't going to come back. He was gone, she was gone; but somehow it still hurt, and it made him ache inside, though he wasn't about to tell his brother that. Not even Ed knew of his bubbling emotions back then—but rather kept them hidden, due to childish fears that even he didn't understand.

He had thought that if he slept, the regret would wash away.

But the dreams, like everything else that was on his mind, was filled with her. Smiles, laughs, and open books would litter them, filling his chest with a sort of weight that he couldn't even begin to explain, even if he tried. Green eyes would glitter behind thick lenses, and Al would feel his face grow hot in every single dream, and the words would fall from his lips that he had so wanted to say, every single time…

And he would wake up crying.

He'd have to dry his tears before Ed caught wind of it, of course. Even when there was no harm in telling him, he couldn't bring himself to open his mouth. Ed was happy just at the thought of them being reunited, and bringing up 'what should have beens' about home would have been a sore spot for both of them. Ed had loved Winry, he was sure of that, and he hadn't told her his feelings either…though Al was sure that on a deeper level, Winry knew his feelings and reciprocated. They had been together since they were kids—and if anyone knew how to catch wind of an Elric's deeper feelings, it was Winry.

But Sheska hadn't known him all of his life…he wasn't even sure if she had learned to catch wind of any of his feelings at all, but that wasn't really her fault. It had been Al who was too scared to tell her anything.

Though in his dreams, she had understood. She had known a lot of things. What his favorite food was, what his favorite book was…things like that. He would feel his hand touching hers in the dream, but he knew that it wasn't her real hand. She would press her lips against his, but he knew that she wasn't really kissing him. He wouldn't get the chance to do that with her ever, because he had lost that chance, and willingly gave it away to be with his brother.

He did not regret that. Never in his life would he regret his decision on a level any deeper than wistful, lovesick yearning.

Besides…

He could dream for now. He could bear it.

Everyone had another self in this world…him, Ed, and probably Sheska, too.

He would dream of her at night, and wait until he met her again, the same but not.

Would he still have the same feelings for her that he did then?

Would she love him at all? Or disregard him?

Alphonse laid down on his bed, looking up the ceiling with a soft smile.

He was sure he'd love her just the same…

And until they met 'again', which he was sure they would…

He would dream.

Dream of days that never happened but he prayed that would someday, in this strange and unpredictable world.


	6. Cooking

**Theme**: #4: Cooking

**Rating**: PG

**Genre**: Romance/humor

**Timeline**: AU...need I say more? AlxSheska, EdxWinry

**Words**: 2,362

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, so don't sue, ok?

Ed didn't need a law degree to know that his brother loved to cook. In fact, it was almost scary as to how much pride Alphonse took in his culinary creations—seventeen-year-old boys usually didn't spend all of their time in the kitchen, using their older brothers as unwitting taste-testers. Normally that was what overly-classic girlfriends did, begging their boyfriends with teary eyes to try their cooking or else they were going to get a wrench upside their head…wait, maybe that was just Winry.

But still…as he looked at his brother, bustling about in the kitchen with a blue apron draped around his form (with a kitten print on it; go figure), Ed could have sworn that Alphonse had suddenly turned female for a split second.

…That is, until he heard Al's sweet, yet at the same time very obviously _male_ voice hum a tune as the smell of tomatoes and garlic wafted into the air around him. A little basil was mixed in, too…wait, was that Italian sausage?

"Olive oil, olive oil…" Ed could hear Al mumble, after his humming ceased. "Brother! Do you know where you put the olive oil?"

Ed sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know—I just live here."

"But, weren't you the one who used it last? I mean, when Winry came over?"

"When do I ever_ cook_, Al? And if you're talking about when Winry came over, you shoved me out of the kitchen before I could get anything done, saying I was going to burn the house down!"

"But you _were_ about to burn the house down! You don't leave anything on high without watching it, Brother; the kitchen's not a chemistry lab!"

"As I said—I don't cook. Besides, how the hell am I supposed to tell you where anything is when you yell at me if I so much as peek into anything other than the china cabinet?"

"Well, what am I supposed to—oh, I found it! Wait, what's the Extra Virgin doing _in front_ of the pepper-seasoned oil? Brother, you didn't go messing with the spices again, did you?"

"_No_, Al, I didn't. You probably switched them when you weren't paying attention." Ed wasn't about to admit that he, in fact, most likely _had_ switched them in his pursuit of the cayenne pepper earlier that day; but telling his brother that he messed up the order of his precious spice cabinet for the pursuit of better tasting ramen would most likely earn him more than just a dirty glare.

"Brother?"

Ed blinked for a moment; he wasn't sure if Al was actually calling for him over the loud sounds of sizzling and frying on the stove, or if it was just his imagination.

He'd best answer anyway, just to make sure.

"Yeah?"

A pause, as well as the muffled sound of a cabinet door being shut.

"Do girls usually like it when guys cook for them?"

"_Al_," Ed groaned, shaking his head. Not _this_ again. "After asking nine times, you'd think you'd realize that you're going to get the same answer out of me."

"But…" a small sigh was heard, though it was quickly snuffed out by the sounds of bubbling red sauce.

_Damn, that smells good._

"But?"

"But what if I'm wrong? What if she thinks I'm girly because of it?"

"You like what you like. If she wants you to change, then she's not worth it."

"Winry said that too."

"See? Now quit worrying."

Silence followed, the rhapsody of cooking dancing with the tension in the air, until finally the culinary rondo was the victor, humming filling the gap where anxiety once was. Numerous smells and sensations teased Ed's nostrils, almost beckoning him to where Al was standing, making magic with those deft fingers of his as simple meat, spices, and tomatoes turned into something that not even the most advanced science could possibly explain. He could even hear Al pound into something, which sounded oddly like a doughy mixture, as if he was even making the linguine that went with the dinner from scratch.

A small smile graced the elder brother's lips, looking up towards the clock that sat almost like a threat, taunting his little brother as he, oblivious, kept on working in his 'laboratory' without nary a care for time…

"Brother! What time is it?!"

…Well, so much for that thought.

"Al, you've got over an hour. You're _fine._"

"I know, but…!"

"Seriously, Al. Don't worry."

"…"

And yet more silence, the ticking of the clock playing back and forth in Ed's thoughts as he heard the screwing and unscrewing of caps, the closing of cabinets, bubbling, and of course, the sound of the oven timer being set. With all of this being done, and all of the fretting that Al was doing, one would think that the Queen of England was coming over for a diplomatic visit, and everything had to be perfect or else Alphonse would be shamed for life or something.

But no. Nothing like that. Alphonse Elric would have been the picture of calm in that situation…well, in comparison to how he was acting now.

Seeing his brother fret in the kitchen like a henpecking housewife with a teary-eyed paranoia streak was like watching himself react to one of Mr. Mustang's particularly cutting short jokes (and Al would always ask him why he hated taking Advanced Placement Government, Economics, AND History…it so happened that all three of them were taught by the _same_ pompous bastard…one after another. _Three hours_ spent everyday with that…that…morally-bankrupt teacher with a god complex…); but Ed was pretty sure that he spazzed less.

Well, maybe.

…Perhaps not…Ed _did_ trash up Mustang's desk pretty good that one time…

"Brother?"

If he was going to ask if it was okay for a guy to cook _one more time_…

"Yeah?" Ed hoped that the frustration didn't show in his voice; Alphonse was the worrisome sort…at least, until he _knew_ with all his being that he was doing the right thing, and then even God couldn't sway him from whatever decision he had painstakingly made.

"I wonder…should I light candles, too?"

The older brother would have laughed if his sibling wasn't serious. "I don't know—why do you keep asking me?"

"You've been with Winry since Junior High…so I thought that you'd have experience with this sort of thing."

"Al, you know I don't have the patience to do something like this. Hell, you'd probably have taken over for me anyway after less than five minutes, saying something like 'you need to take a shower' before shoving me upstairs. So why in the hell would I know if candles would work right? Winry isn't exactly the candlelight type—she'd rather me turn on the single light bulb above her workbench and then make out with her on top of it."

"…"

There was a sigh coming from the kitchen.

"What?"

"I didn't need to _know _all of that, Brother."

"Hey, you asked."

"…"

Ed tapped his fingers against the tabletop, and heard the sounds of pots being moved around on their moderately-sized electric stove. Sounded like the sauces needed time to cool, and the noodles were probably already done as well, but what did Ed know about cooking? To him, it was all Greek. No matter how much he tried to figure it out, he'd just kept comparing it to all the chemistry experiments he made in the basement, and then everything he made would turn into this blobby thing that came out of the Black Lagoon or something. Cooking was the same as general chemistry, wasn't it? So why did it elude his grasp so easily?

Well, besides the fact that he didn't have the patience to stare at a blob of bacon being cooked in front of him, his mind moving towards his latest experiments or the reeling defeat of being beaten by Al _yet again_ in the realm of videogames (Al didn't even seem like the gaming type, so why was it that whenever he touched a game controller he seemed to have a zen-like knowledge of whatever he was playing, and would brutally massacre any hopes Ed had at a high score without breaking a sweat)?

…He didn't know.

"Brother!"

Ed sighed, not even looking up from the tabletop.

"Yeah?"

"Could you move out of the way a minute? I have to get the candles out and set the table. Dinner's about done."

"Wait…" Ed paused. "If you're eating at this table, then what about me?"

"What about you?" Al asked innocently.

"What am _I_ going to eat?"

"Oh, about that…" Ed couldn't see him, but he could already sense the grin that was forming on his younger brother's features. "Winry already told me that she'd be dragging you out to eat tonight. Something about 'lazy boyfriends never taking their girlfriends out to fancy places'. She wanted it to be a surprise, but…"

"…"

"…"

"…Al…"

"…What?"

Ed couldn't help but feel betrayed, especially since it was _his_ wallet that was going to suffer a horrible fate at the hands of his girlfriend (not to mention himself, since whenever they went out to nice places, Ed loved to stuff his face with as much food as he possibly could), while Al was going to make exquisite Italian cuisine _for two_.

"You could have just told me that you wanted me to give you two some time alone, you know."

He looked up, and it was worth it—Al was blushing redder than a tomato, his long golden hair tinged with it, it seemed. The younger Elric's hands shook as he put a large candlestick on the table, fiddling with the candles on it before fumbling around for a lighter he had obviously put on the table, but misplaced. He avoided his older brother's gaze on purpose, focusing on other things…like the hemming of the tablecloth, for example.

A forced, theatrical sigh escaped the older brother's lips, soaking up every moment of his little brother's flustered plight.

"Ah, my little brother's growing up…it almost makes me cry thinking about it."

"Brother!"

"Just remember one thing, Alphonse." His voice had suddenly turned serious, and it was his job to not choke up now and burst up laughing at his own joke before it was even said.

"Yes, Brother?"

Ed looked from side to side, and then to Al, almost in a candid, secret sort of way, and then leaned close to his brother's waiting ear.

"A single condom can go a long way."

….

……..

"**_BROTHER!!!_**"

Ed had decided that it was high time to leave the table and final preparations up to Al…after all, the second the guest of honor arrived, the elder Elric was certain to be grabbed by the collar and dragged out the door by an overly enthusiastic Winry, allowing Alphonse and Sheska to enjoy their evening in peace.

But still…his sweet, innocent little brother being alone in a house with a girl who he had been with for about a year now (well, one year as of tonight—but Ed never saw the meaning of 'anniversaries' and all that crap. It just seemed too sappy for his taste…though he remembered in any case, in fear of Winry using the Wrench on his head again), who was _older_, no less. The problem was that when it came to relationships, Sheska was just as naïve as Al was, if not more so. The condom line probably made more of an impact than Alphonse was willing to admit, though…but who could really tell with a couple who would spend more time discussing lyrical poetry and the effects of classical literature on modern society rather than actually 'doing' anything? Not to say that Ed wasn't your typical Science geek in his own way (sometimes he got so caught up in his theories, equations, and other such things that Winry had to kiss him, or threaten him with the Wrench to shut him up), but he at least knew when you stopped the pleasantries and went straight to business, instead of dancing around it.

But that was difference number…what? Eighty million? Sometimes when he looked at his younger brother, Edward wondered how the two of them could have possibly been related. But Al was Al, and Ed was Ed, and there was nothing the elder sibling could possibly do to curb Alphonse of his 'make-out phobia'.

And as the doorbell rang, Ed didn't have time to think about it any further…he'd have to fend off a rabid girlfriend, who would only get even worse (much to his personal delight) later in the evening.

Resigning himself to his fate, Edward Elric answered the door.

* * *

"Hey Al?"

"Mmmm?"

Alphonse Elric didn't want to move; between the amount they had eaten, their earlier activities, and feeling Sheska's body curled up next to him, his entire being was fully enveloped by a securing warmth that could only be compared to that of a mother's womb, or maybe one of those blanket forts that he and Ed used to make when they were small children. Al shuddered as he felt his girlfriend's breath brush against his neck, and he snuggled up closer, nuzzling her a bit as a contented sigh escaped his lips.

"Do you think your brother will mind if he sees us like this?"

"He and Winry aren't going to come home for another couple of hours yet," Al said in a soft tone, "You know how Winry gets when she's excited."

"Yeah…But how did you convince your brother to let us have the house to ourselves? And what if your parents come home?"

A small laugh escaped Alphonse's lips. "Dad's not going to come home for another week, and the promise of having time alone with Winry without interruptions was enough for Brother to practically _give_ us the house."

"But won't he suspect that we're doing anything?"

He nuzzled her again, only this time he took a small nip at her throat before settling down once more.

"Don't worry," Al said with a chuckle, "He still thinks that we spend all of our time discussing Lyrical Poetry."


	7. Equivalent Exchange

**Theme**: #15: Equivalent Exchange

**Rating**: G

**Genre**: Romance/Sap

**Timeline**: Mangaverse. Takes place sometime after Chapter 10.

**Words**: 1021

* * *

**Equivalent Exchange**: _The main theorem surrounding Alchemy, which in itself summarizes the basic concepts of "Conservation of Mass" and "The Law of Natural Providence". To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. Some Alchemists consider it not just the foundation of Alchemy, but the balance of the world itself, allowing it to seep into the deepest roots of their everyday lives. This stands as a direct affront to those who are under jurisdiction of the Church of Leto…_

As Sheska read the words over in her mind, she still couldn't bring herself to fully comprehend it. Alchemists were a rather passionate bunch, delving themselves entirely to their research, and dedicating their entire lives for the pursuit of knowledge. They followed the basis of "Equivalent Exchange" like it was a religion, never stopping once to question the motives behind such belief.

Somehow, even when she first met him, she couldn't see Alphonse as an alchemist.

The foundation for "Equivalent Exchange" was to give something up to obtain something of equal value, but where does that stand with an Alchemist who just keeps on giving, and never asks for anything in return? He should have gained something, with all those things that he had done.

He had protected his brother without even thinking once about his own life.

The equation would probably go like this in Alphonse's head:

Alphonse+LifeEdward+Life.

But true, as a life is equal to another life in terms of mass, carbon atoms, and other biological factors…however, it has been proven that all D.N.A. was different, and therefore every human being had a differing makeup, which in the end nullified this equation.

So it went like this:

Alphonse+Life≠Edward+Life

Alphonse+Life???

Alphonse+LifeAlphonse+Life

So therefore there was no equal exchange for Al's life except his own. Even to an Alchemist, this equation had to be flawless…such simple logic couldn't be denied, even when thrown theorems upon theorems of things that just made the idea more complex and annoying for both the champion and combatant of wits.

But Al seemed to have the ability to transcend even his own teachings…but maybe that was what attracted Sheska to him in the first place. He would give without even thinking about what people would give him in return, which in her eyes was the paradox to his own way of the world. He would take kittens in to save them from the cold, and he would look after his own brother (and others around him as well) with a sort of protective instinct that was as steadfast as the armor that his soul was affixed in…and nobody, save his brother, seemed to give him anything in return.

Not even her, who had been watching the armor silently, wistfully, for a few months now. She would just watch and wait, saying nothing…doing nothing. She had thought of herself as the one person who should have given him something. After all, he was the one who had told her that "Being so passionate about something is a talent in itself," cheering her up and inspiring her even when things were down on their worst. Whenever her mind would want to collapse in on itself, when she felt that things went too rough…Alphonse's words would ring through her mind, bringing her back to Earth and allowing her to go on.

What he gave her was also an Unequivalent Exchange.  
He inspired her, and he made her smile and reach forward, even when she did nothing to deserve it.

How was she going to balance the equation?

"…Sheska?"

The former librarian didn't even see him there at first…how could a seven-foot-tall suit of armor sneak up on her like that? Then again, it was purely her own fault for being distracted to the point where he could in fact take her by surprise.

She felt herself blush, looking at what should have been a highly intimidating figure with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Sheska…are you all right?" It was amazing how _gentle_ Alphonse's voice was, even when he was in steel. It had a hollow sound to it though…and it made her wonder with a blush how tender it would sound in a flesh-and-blood body, free of all restraint.

"Yeah! Sorry! I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" A pause. "Your face is red."

"I guess I'm just tired…" _You're a bad liar._

The clanking of metal was heard as Alphonse shifted slightly. If she didn't know better, she was sure that if he had a face that conveyed emotion, he would be smiling…if not just a little bit.

"Then you should get some sleep. It won't do you any good to get sick."

She was certain that her blush intensified now, making her cheeks look like they were related to tomatoes, or strawberries. "Um…okay…"

"Come on. I'll walk you home."

"Oh, I couldn't bother you…"

"It's okay. Brother's in a meeting with the Colonel right now, and probably won't be out of the office for awhile." He paused, scratching his head as well as armor could, and Sheska was sure that she could see the tinges of a blush against the surface of metal. It had to be her imagination—armor didn't blush.

"Besides…" His voice was low now, but Sheska could still hear him, if not barely. "I want to."

"Um…all right then…"

She wasn't sure what possessed her to grab onto that big leather hand, but when she did, she swore she saw Alphonse jump a little bit, even though she knew that he couldn't feel the contact.

Then when she felt those large yet gentle fingers entwine around her own, she felt something buzz inside her head, and something warm run from her head down to her toes.

And though she can't see his expression through the faceplate, he seems…happy.

"Sheska?"

"Y-yeah?"

"…Thank you."

_He walks me home, I hold his hand, and I make him happy. It's not much, but at least it's the start of an Equivalent Exchange._

Deep in her heart, Sheska knew that she was only beginning to balance out the equation.

But…

She sort of hoped that it would never fully balance.


	8. Kiss

**Theme**: #37: Kiss

**Rating**: G

**Genre**: Romance/fluff

**Timeline**: Post-series AU; AlxSheska

**Words**: 453

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine--please don't sue!

* * *

He was so slow, hesitant. His hands had shook, and his body had seemed to want to bolt while his face and mouth had wanted to lean in more, absorbing more and tasting more. Maybe it was because he was kept in the armor for so long, but it was a double-edged sword, namely due to his increased sensitivity for touch. But he was hardly demanding—if the shivering wreck that he was right before that fateful moment was 'demanding'…then Al hated to think of 'hungry', or 'needing'.

…Not that Sheska would have been either—she was more frightened than him, despite her few-year edge; she obviously was overlooked, and hadn't been in this sort of situation either. It didn't take much for Al to make this deduction, especially in the way she quivered as their lips touched.

Something sparked in his stomach in that moment, and he tasted so many things: coffee, dust, fruit, cake, and everything and nothing at once, accompanied with a deep, satisfying _warmth_ that filled his entire form, causing his heart to race and his mind to whirl in a million directions at once. He liked where he was, despite it all, though…Once the contact came, his body stopped its desire to run, even if he was still shaking.

It was just so…so…he couldn't describe it. Just sweet and tender and soft and _perfect_, overwhelming all of his senses while dulling them and filling him and emptying him in one second, nearly causing him to fall over.

Who was it who had snaked their arm around the others' neck? Alphonse had figured that it was probably Sheska, as weird as that sounded…though both parties had done so within seconds of each other, bringing each other closer.

It felt sort of like how Heaven should be; though Al was sure that his brother would have laughed at him if he had heard him even consider something like that. Time just stood still, and nothing else mattered to them but the contact, the sweet electricity running through Al's body as if his nerves were emotional power lines…

Al knew that his brother was watching, trying to get his attention by waving his arms and saying random untrue things that just bounced off of his ears and hit Ed back in the face. Sheska didn't seem to notice—or else she would have jumped away by now, dashing behind one of the bookcases with embarrassment. Or maybe she did know, but like him, wanted to savor the moment, like he did?

This felt too nice to be interrupted just because his brother wanted to tell him something.

This was his _first kiss_, damn it…Ed and his Alchemy would have to wait.


	9. Heaven

**Theme**: #41: Heaven

**Rating**: G

**Genre**: Romance/SAP

**Timeline**: Post-series AU

**Words**: 244

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA, though if I did then Heiderich wouldn't have died and would have had a one-night stand with Roy.

**Note:** I think I made Sheska a little OOC... . 

* * *

Al had always thought that Heaven was a lie—something that appeared in fairy tales and magical dreams that children slept to at night. It was supposed to be a beautiful place, covered in golden buildings suspended on clouds, filled with laughter and happiness as Angels played music on their horns and harps for all the weary spirits to hear. It was supposed to be something outside of science, something that he wouldn't admit to believing in, even if he did.

But surrounded by this much _love_, this much affection…Watching as the young woman held his now human body, tears of joy running down her face as she pressed him closer to her…the way she whispered his name, almost like she was praying…

Alphonse wasn't a saint by any means, nor was he worthy of the embrace he received, filling him with so much warmth that he could almost burst.

But in Sheska's tear-filled green eyes, he could almost see a great throne, with winged men and women surrounding an omnipotent figure who sat, smiling at him.

_You have done well, my child,_ Al could almost hear the voice say, _Even though you never believed in me, you passed every trial I've given you. Now I think it's time for you to get what you've worked so hard to achieve. _

Even if Al didn't believe in Heaven before…Looking at the love of his life now, he believed.

He would believe until his last breath.


	10. Above that Blue Sky

**Theme**: #49: 青空の上に　_(Above that blue sky)_

**Rating**: G

**Genre**: Romance/Sap/Fluff/slight Angst

**Timeline**: Post Bluebird's Illusion (Veggie!Ed Ending) AlxSheska. Onesided EdxSheska.

**Words**: 1,988

**Note: **This is a challenge fic that had to include the words: hair, wind, and glove. Companion to Theme 2: "Library"

* * *

Edward's gloves always sat in the table centerpiece, as if in memory of the brother Alphonse had lost that day. Al would have put the hair elastics there too, but he decided that they were best kept in his box of 'special things' that sat next to the pictures on the mantelpiece. The kitten eraser that Sheska had given him was in there too, but everytime Al thought about _that_ particular incident a crimson blush would spread across his face.

It was a long and confusing story as to how he and Sheska ended up living together; Al wasn't exactly sure how it had come to be himself. To him, it seemed like one moment he was alone, taking care of Ed like he had been for the past two years after that 'incident' occurred, and then Sheska was living with him, fussing over the elder Elric like it was second nature.

He wasn't going to lie and say that he didn't appreciate the company. In those two years, Ed could do normal bodily functions (get up, sit down, go to the bathroom, eat, sleep…that sort of thing), and talk occasionally, but he was far from who he used to be. His sentences were still one word answers, and he was hardly the person that he was…he would still take a bit of work until he worked up to that point (Al wasn't about to give up hope on his brother's recovery…if he could transmute a soul into a body, then damn it, he could get over this and get back to normal, too!). Talking to someone, especially someone who he had ended up falling hopelessly in love with years ago, was a blessing more than he could bear sometimes. He couldn't bring himself to talk to Winry—it was too painful to tell the one person who loved Ed more than he did that his brother turned into a walking vegetable—and his cats could only do so much for his loneliness. And the money that Sheska had brought in from the books that she wrote was one of the only things keeping the roof over their heads, which Al was also grateful for.

But three more years had passed since then…and of course, two people who lived together could only stay 'just friends' for so long.

One could say that Al's life changed when she came knocking on his door…

"Al!"

Alphonse stopped his current train of thought, looking up from the towel he was folding and craned his neck towards the hall leading to the study.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get Ed up today? I'm sorry—my hands are pretty full."

"All right."

Plenty of things have changed since she came…including Edward's state of recovery.

"Recovery" wasn't even the beginning of what had occurred within that golden-eyed youth that was under Al's loving care; it was almost blinding how quickly he had responded to everyday things…it was almost as if he was really trying to get back to normal. He'd struggle over words, try to form coherent sentences, and even called Al by his name. He'd also smile more often, much to Al's inner delight.

Not just that…but…in the second year after Sheska came…

Al sighed, rapping on the door leading to Ed's bedroom with the customary bucket of water held in his free hand, in case his brother was a little too 'sleepy' that morning.

"Brother? Ed? Are you awake?"

Grumbling was heard on the other side of the door, which caused a smile to appear on Al's face.

"I'm coming in," he said.

The door was pushed open, the room only lit from the rays of light coming from the window next to Ed's bed. It was summer, so there was only a single light blanket on the bed, and as expected it was thrown off in a hurry the second the subject in question heard the door creak open.

Alphonse Elric never thought he'd see the day when his older brother would shoot up in bed, give him that grumpy half-glare and spit some spare blond hair out of his mouth with tired indignance…well, not again, anyway.

"I see you're awake now." Al said with a laugh.

"Sh'up." Was the response he got. "Dint get much sleep."

"And whose fault was that? Silly Brother. I told you not to go through Sheska's books again. You're only starting to get used to reading long-term—don't overdo it, okay?"

"M'fine." Ed said with a growl. "Gotta get used to it sometime."

"Well, you're definitely not going to get used to anything if you end up exhausting yourself. In any case, I'll make you breakfast. Can you walk? I know you've been able to walk for the past few years now, but you still don't seem to be getting any of your old strength back in your good leg."

Ed let out a yawn, stretching his arms and letting the reddish nightshirt ride up a bit, showing the tiniest bit of stomach.

"I can lean on my automail. I don't need you helping me all the time, you know? You've done enough for me…and I didn't even _do_ anything for you, Al."

"You really don't remember what happened back then, do you?"

"I keep telling you that I don't. Maybe it's because of the accident—it gave me a memory block that just needs a bit of a push to trigger it."

Ed swung his legs over the bed, only to stumble a little bit as he tried to stand. Al moved forward, as if to steady him, but Ed raised his good hand, shaking his head, before he started to regain balance. It was shaky, but it was there. His flesh leg trembled considerably, as if it was going to collapse any moment, but as Ed had said, he leaned against his automail for his support, creating a 'balance' that would probably only last until he reached the kitchen.

Yes: in the second year after Sheska came, Ed had started forming coherent sentences again, talking like he used to. He wasn't able to read or write—he had to relearn all of that—but he had figured that out over time, but his handwriting was still childlike, and though his reading comprehension had increased almost to his former capacity, it was sometimes hard for him to remember just _what_ it was that he had read…especially if the book was particularly thick or complex. But Edward was a voracious reader, and his reading habit was so insatiable that sometimes Sheska would move him into her study and let him read her latest manuscript as she finished pages. They were usually fantasy or historical novels, but Ed didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Brother, are you sure you're all right?"

"_Al_," Ed whined, "I _said_ I'm _fine_. You don't have to keep babying me like this."

"Sorry. I just worry."

"You've always been a worrier, Al."

"But it keeps you out of trouble, doesn't it?"

"…"

Despite Ed's rather verbal protests, Al helped him to a seat at the dining table, pushing the chair in as he walked towards the kitchen, bustling about with a tune on his lips. It was always fun to cook, especially when it was for the ones you cared about most… Just the thought of Ed or Sheska smiling and approving of his culinary skills made the insides of Al's stomach warm with pride, and he always felt a sense of accomplishment whenever he would look at his impeccably clean house.

He had always blushed whenever Ed had told him that he was on his way to becoming a 'family man'…but with the way life had been, he couldn't have been closer to the truth. The only things that were needed were a few little bundles of joy, tottering around the room, with laughter ringing in the air…

He had to stop with that, or else his mind would go to the thoughts of how he and Sheska were going to _create_ said bundles of joy; he didn't want to have to run into the bathroom and relieve himself while he was in the middle of cooking…he didn't think he'd be able to live past the embarrassment…

"Hey…Al?"

Al glanced up from the eggs that were cooking on the stove, silvery eyes moving towards his brother.  
"Yeah?"

"No…it's nothing."

Al hated it when he heard that…it reminded him too much of when he was still armor…when his brother did nothing but hide things from him to keep him in the dark. But he wasn't about to push anything…besides, it was best if his brother didn't remember anything. There would be much less pain, and there would be room for much happier memories, as well as less guilt.

A guiltless Edward made for a very, _very_ happy Alphonse.

"Brother…if you're upset about something, you know you can tell me, right? Sheska, too. No matter what it is, we'll listen to you."

"Yeah…Yeah, I know, Al."

He just sighed, putting his head on his chin, eyes moving down towards the table. Edward's legs crossed under the chair, and his hair started to spill over his shoulders and down his back.

His eyes were dim…softly glowing pieces of amber, flickering in the morning sunlight.

What was he thinking about?

"Hey Al…" He could barely hear him mumble. "You and Sheska…you're going to get married, right?"

…Al nearly burned himself. His hand had slipped and nearly dropped the skillet, and his palm was merely centimeters away from landing, _hard_ onto the burner—at least the Aloe Vera plant by the windowsill didn't have to be butchered for another day. The last one had been rendered useless after Ed tried his hand at cooking two weeks ago, and Al hoped to keep this plant a bit longer this time.

"I-I-I…I…d-don't…" God, he couldn't even face him. His heart was racing in his chest, and his face had to be so red that even strawberries or tomatoes couldn't compare to the color!

Where had that _come_ from?!

"Well, you'd better." A pause…and then something smaller…quieter, something he could barely hear:

"Or else I might just have to try my luck."

_WHAT?!_

"…Brother?"

"N-Nothing."

…What did he mean by that?

Al put the eggs on a plate, arranging the food as they were meant to be, though Al felt his cheeks still singe at his brother's earlier comment. Marriage…he hadn't even thought about it. He was too busy taking care of Sheska and his brother, and the house. He didn't have time to think about something so small…he'd like to…but…

He didn't want to get married when Ed was still alone.

Living like her like this as a lover was good enough for him at the moment, anyway.

"Al?"

Al turned, blinking.  
"Yes, Brother?"

"…think we could eat outside?"

Al frowned. "You're not going to try training when your body is still trying to get used to walking, are you? You should take it easy."

A scowl was his response. A deep, typical Edward scowl. "What? Can't a guy just want to go outside and get some fresh air for a change? It's stuffy in here."

"Well, why don't we eat inside, and we just all spend some time outside together. It'll be nice to feel the wind on your face, huh Brother? Maybe you can even look up and give thanks for a change."

"…There's no such thing as God, Al."

"You never know. There might just be something up above that blue sky…something that we can't explain."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever. Let's just eat, and then get the hell out of here."

It was so good to have him back…at least a little. To have the brother back that he had grown up with…with no alchemy, no problems…no grand plans or homunculi or war…

And Al smiled.

A large…true, happy smile.

"All right Brother." He said softly. "All right."


	11. Flowers

**Theme**: #22: Flowers

**Rating**: G

**Genre**: Romance

**Timeline**: Mangaverse or mid-series. Doesn't matter which; AlxSheska.

**Words**: 120

* * *

White roses symbolized a romantic purity, true love in its most innocent form. Usually one would see them in weddings, and in almost every bridal book that Sheska came across, they would be listed as the ideal flower (next to pink roses) for not only the bride's bouquet, but also the chapel and reception décor.

Whenever Sheska saw white roses, she always felt a blush rise to her cheeks, though it wasn't because of the implication of weddings.

White roses symbolized a romantic purity, and whenever she saw one, she always got the image of a hulking suit of armor, metal tinted slightly pink as he nervously hands her a hand-picked bouquet from the other side of the library table.


End file.
